moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mobsters (1991)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Michael Karbelnikoff | written by = Michael Mahern; Nicholas Kazan | produced by = C.O. Erickson Clarence Oscar Erickson is the executive producer on Mobsters. Stephen J. Roth Producer Stephen J. Roth is credited as just Steve Roth in this film. | music by = Michael Small | cinematography = Lajos Koltai | edited by = Joe D'Augstine M. Scott Smith Editor M. Scott Smith is credited as Scott Smith in this film. | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = July 26th, 1991 | mpaa rating = | running time = 104 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $23,000,000 IMDB; Mobsters (1991); Box office & businessBox Office Mojo; Mobsters (1991) | gross revenue = $20,246,790 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Mobsters is an American feature film of the historical drama and crime drama genres. It is loosely based on actual events involving members of the New York mob of the 1920s-1930s involving such notable historical figures such as Charles "Lucky" Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Bugsy Siegel and Frank Costello. The film was directed by Michael Karbelnikoff and written by Nicholas Kazan and Michael Mahern based on a story treatment by Mahern. It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 26th, 1991. The film stars Christian Slater as Charlie Luciano, Costas Mandylor as Frank Costello, Richard Grieco as Bugsy Siegel and Patrick Dempsey as Meyer Lansky. Plot Cast Appearances * Charlie "Lucky" Luciano * Frank Costello * Bugsy Siegel * Meyer Lansky * Antonio Luciano * Rosalie Luciano * Salvatore Faranzano * Giuseppe "Joe the Boss" Masseria * Mike Shane * Tommy Reina * Arnold Rothstein * Anna Lansky * Father Bonotto * Mad Dog Coll * Mara Motes * Sonny Catania * Joe Profaci * Nathan Citron * Mrs. Greene * Joe Bonnano * Al Capone * Joey * New York :* New York City :* Brooklyn :* Manhattan :* Staten Island :* Coney Island * Knife * Tommy gun * Chauffeur * Chorus girl * Crime boss * Dancer * Gambler * Gangster * Gun moll * Henchman * Maitre d' * Mobster * Police officer * Prostitute * Secretary * Socialite * Showgirl * Singer * Tailor * Telephone operator * Female frontal nudity * Female topless nudity * Profanity * Racial slur * 1910s * 1917 * 1920s * 1930s * 1931 * Don * Falling from a great height * Gunshot victims * Irish * Italian * Jewish * Nightclub * Prostitution * Severed tongue * Shot in the head * Stabbings * Smoking * Strangulation * Throat injuries * Torture * Wedding * Zoo Notes * Production on Mobsters began on December 10th, 1990. Principal photography concluded on March 22nd, 1991. * Although the movie takes place in New York City, New York, it was actually filmed in Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Mobsters (1991); Filming locations * Mobsters was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Universal Studios on September 30th, 2003. Amazon.com; Mobsters (1991); DVD It was re-released in HD format on January 8th, 2008. Amazon.com; Mobsters (1991); DVD HD The movie is included on the "Crime Thriller Collection" along with New Jersey Drive, Empire and Carlito's Way. Amazon.com; 4 Movie Marathon: Crime Thriller Collection; DVD * Mobsters marks the directorial debut of Michael Karbelnikoff. His only other film work following this is the 1994 drama film F.T.W.. * This movie marks the screenwriting debut of Michael Mahern. His only other film work following this is the story treatment for the 2006 action film Waist Deep. * This is Nicholas Kazan's eighth film as a screenwriter. * Actor Chris Penn, who plays Tommy Reina, is credited as Christopher Penn in this film. * Actress Monique Noel, who plays a showgirl, is credited as Monique Noel Lovelace in this film. * Actor Stan Stein, who plays a card player, is credited as Stan Barry in this film. * Actor Billy Bastiani, who plays Short Stick, is credited as Bill Bastiani in this film. * Actor Willie Garson, who plays a telephone operator, is credited as Willy Garson. * Actor Chuck Picerni, Jr., who plays a bodyguard, is credited as Charles Picerni, Jr. in this film. * Actress Kerry Wall, who plays a dancer, is credited as Kerry Brennan in this film. * Actress Lada Boder, who plays a dancer, is credited as Lada Buder in this film. * Actors Sabrina Bertaccini, Rodney Eastman, Loralyn Peterson and Daisy Alexandra Sylbert-Torres are all uncredited for their participation in this film. Fun Facts * The interiors used for Lucky Luciano's mansion were filmed at the Max Busch House at 160 South San Rafael Street in Pasadena, California. Taglines Taglines used in this film include: * They didn't take orders. They take over. * They rose from nothing to rule everything. * They had what it took to build an empire... they just built it on the wrong side of the law. * Four reasons why the Twenties roared. * So you think life was quieter in the old days...? Think again! Recommendations External Links * * * Mobsters at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1991/Films Category:July, 1991/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on actual events Category:M/Films Category:Michael Karbelnikoff/Director Category:Michael Mahern/Writer Category:Nicholas Kazan/Writer Category:Christian Slater/Actor Category:Richard Grieco/Actor Category:Costas Mandylor/Actor Category:Patrick Dempsey/Actor Category:Chris Penn/Actor Category:Karen Russell/Actor